Payment cards, such as credit cards, debit cards, ATM cards, bank cards, etc., are increasingly replacing other types of tender in consumer transactions. In addition, vendors and merchants are issuing different types of payment cards, such as loyalty cards, gift cards, stored value cards, etc., for sales promotions and the cultivation of customer loyalty. Many payment cards, such as gift cards, are plastic magnetic stripe cards that include information that has been pre-printed on the card. However, existing gift cards and other payment cards do not easily permit a giver to present a personalized message to a recipient.
Accordingly, a need exists for gift cards and other payment devices that may be personalized. Additionally, a need exists for payment devices that include a photo album.